Unchaining the Hate
by Anduil
Summary: They bound his mind, body and emotions.But now everything has been released. Or How Naruto beats the Crap out of Neji


A/N: First and foremost I would like to apologize for not adding anything in a long time, but I didn't know what to write and was lazy. Then in December my Grandmother died, but I still planned to add something on 24th of December, but I got the new book of the Inheritance Cycle and I just had to read it as fast as I could. And I forgot about writing a story. Then I was a week sick and couldn't do anything except vomit and sit on the Toilet. Of course then I couldn't post the Christmas Fic and I had to think of something new and well this is it.

Another thing I would like to address. Some people want me to add more Chapters to my stories Seek of Knowledge: A Mother's Love and A Vixen and her Container, but I can't do that. The reason is as simple as it is complicated. I know what I want to write, meaning where to Change the plot to implement what I need for my story, but the problem is after some time I simply don't know how to change what and all that…

So if some of you wants he(or she) can use(I would like to be asked before someone simply takes the Chapters) my current and (future) One-Shots as base for his/her story, provided you can make it a good working story(No NarutoxSakura, No Yaoi/Slash, No crappy NaruxHina and of course no favoring Sasuke.)

Well that's it I think and onward with the story. You may find it different from my previous two. Oh yeah and I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Jiraiya took a good look at his godsons seal immediately spotting the Problem 'A Gogyou Fuin, clearly Orochimaru's work.' the white haired Super Pervert thought and scowled 'What is that Bastard Snake doing here in Konoha?' he wondered, before turning his attention back to the Seal

"Ok kid, I will do something to relax you so your Chakra will flow better." Jiraiya explained „Now do this Banzai!" he threw his arms up as an example and Naruto copied the Gama-sennin. Jiraiya's fingers glowed in a blue light as he slammed his fingertips on the Gogyou Fuin "Goygou Kaiin!" the Pervert murmured

All of a sudden, undetected by Jiraiya or Naruto, the excess Chakra of the Kyuubi, which had build up thanks to the Gogyou Fuin, destroyed a Seal placed on the backside of the blondes Head. This Seal was not something that had positive effects on anyone and was purposely placed there to hamper Naruto.

After finishing the Water Walking and summoning Gamabunta, Jiraiya stopped to teach him for the month stating that he had taught him enough for now.

During the blonde's sleep Memories and Emotions, that had been locked away, by the seal, resurfaced.

The Seal had been applied with the help of Yamanaka Inoichi, because the Seal worked on the Mans Family Secret Techniques.

They had replaced the memories of all the beatings with him being simply ignored; they locked away his Hate and a great Deal of anger. This was the reason he was mainly so happy, he possessed only a limited Emotional Range. They locked away the fruits of his Training, his Intelligence had been reduced to that of a three year old just like his attention span, his Chakra Control had been screwed up so bad that he had wasted three fourth of his Chakra when using any Technique.

His strength and speed had been drained by an additional aspect of the Seal.

The people who did this were none other than Yamanaka Inoichi one of Konoha's few Seal masters and that under the orders of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto knew the old man was not evil. No, the man had just promised his infernal bastard of a Father Namikaze Minato, that he would protect this despicable Village he hated with every fiber of his being.

Another reason to hate the Man, who was hailed like some kind of God, The Yondaime Hokage, his father simply placed his Duty over his Family and was foolish enough to believe that the Citizen of this Hellhole would cherish him just like they did cherish him? For all his experience and strength, the Yondaime was naive in his believes, just like he had been, before the Seal had been destroyed.

'Honestly, me and being Hokage.' He thought with venom 'Never in my whole live did I hear something this stupid.'

For now he would have to continue training, so he would be more than capable of Destroying the pitiful Hyuuga, the unstable Shukaku Host or the Arrogant Uchiha.

The blonde entered his Mindscape moving towards the giant Cage, which held the Demon „Greetings, Kyuubi-sama." The boy greeted the King of Bijuu and added a small bow „I implore of you to train me and impart your greatness unto me."

The Kyuubi chuckled at the boys attitude and took a deep breath "Ahh yes you regained that wonderful Hate and Anger you lost so long ago." The Fox told him mirth evident in his voice "I grant you, your request of Training after all you are my Vessel and shall represent me proper. In the following month you will learn enough to make any other Mortal quake in fear."

One Month later the Chunin Exam Finals were held. Every finalist was present except, Kinuta Dosu, who had been killed by Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

"You are the Chunin Exam Finalists, you represent your Village, before these Noblemen/women and Daimyo's. So I expect from each and every one of you the proper respect." Shiranui Genma, the Proctor of the Third Round told them

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered annoyed „What happens if Naruto, Sasuke and that Dosu guy aren't on time?"

Genma looked at the pineapple haired boy „They are disqualified and their opponent advances one round." The Proctor explained „Now if everyone, but Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji would leave the Arena."

Soon enough everyone, but Neji and Genma had left the Arena. Since Naruto was not present, he would be given a five minute time limit to arrive, before he would be disqualified.

"The dobe, chickens out predictable, after all he couldn't win against me." Hyuuga Neji, the Rookie of the Year of Last Years batch of Genin stated with a smug smirk

After four minutes Naruto calmly walked into the ring, he now wore a white Hakama with a black sash and a Katana was hanging limply at his side. His Hakama was open for everyone to see his exposed Chest, causing quite a few Girls in the stands to blush.

"You cut it quite close, you know another minute and you would have lost the match due to default."Genma told the blonde haired Genin, who looked bored

"Yeah, yeah quit yankin' my chain." He responded nonchalantly, apparently not impressed at all by the Jounin

"So you came Dobe."Neji said with a frown of annoyance on his face „A change in clothing won't change anything you are still fated to loose."

"I hope you can back up your claims Hyuuga." The blonde muttered unfazed, causing Neji's confident smirk to widen

'I will love breaking his spirit.' The white eyed boy thought

"The same rules as in the Preliminaries apply, the fight is over if one of the Combatants is dead or otherwise incapacitated or I say the match is over." The bandana wearing Jounin explained and left the immediate fighting area „The first Match Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji, Hajime!" the proctor called and the fight started

Neji rushed towards Naruto, with his palm outstretched to strike. The blonde Genin calmly blocked this with his Elbow and used his Chakra to blast his opponent five meters away from him.

"Is that all you can do Rookie of the Year?" Naruto taunted his opponent, while Sakura and Ino talked on the stands

"That is not the Naruto I know." Sakura told the blonde Yamanaka

"I know he changed completely in one month." Ino agreed with the pink haired girl

"Byakugan!" Neji exclaimed activating the famed Doujutsu of the Hyuuga Clan

"Byakugan, huh?" the Jinchuuriki questioned with a smirk as his interest had been awoken. He appeared in the blink of an eye in front of Neji and kicked him into the wall. He grabbed the brunette Genin by his collar and began a never Ending assault of punches to the Hyuuga's face, all the while laughing madly.

Neji began rethinking his live as he felt the blonde slam those fists into him with more and more vigor.

After some time Naruto had lost the interest in continuing and dropped the Hyuuga, turning his back on him „I expected more of you Hyuuga." The blonde told Neji in a disappointed tone

As Naruto had turned his back fully, Neji stood up again „You are fated to loose!" the Hyuuga screamed at the boy and entered a new stance „You are in the field of my Divination!"

'That is a Main Branch Technique. 'Hyuuga Hiashi thought surprised 'He shouldn't know this technique at all.'

"Jyuuken-pou: Hakke Rokujuuyonsho!" Neji called out his technique and began closing his opponents Tenketsu one after another"Nisho." "Yonsho." "Hachisho." "Juurokusho." "Sanjuunisho." "Rokujuuyonsho." Neji finished his technique panting from exhaustion „He won't stand up again. I have won." The brunette told Genma, who was about to announce the outcome, but the blonde stood up laughing

"How can this be?" the white eyed boy questioned now intimidated

"You can't beat me Neji that is a fact." Naruto responded with mirth in his voice and punched his opponent into the stomach, forcing him to kneel.

Neji's hands overlapped while kneeling and so Naruto took out his sword and stabbed it through his enemies' hands pinning him to the ground.

"I know about your little seal." The blonde Genin said smiling cruelly, as he removed the white Eyed boys Forehead protector Exposing the Green Juin for everyone too see „However I will fix things for you, am I not generous?" the blonde asked with an unnatural amount of sweetness in his voice, as Neji looked defiantly up at him.

Naruto placed his hand on the brunette's head and gathered the red Youki of Kyuubi in the palm of his Hand „CERO!" Naruto yelled and the red Energy blast disintegrated his opponents head, leaving just the body out of which now shot a fountain of blood.

Naruto removed his sword and placed it back in his sheath. He turned around, as the headless body fell to the Ground.

"Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto." Genma exclaimed to a shocked audience, before turning to the Winner of the match „You didn't have to kill him." The Jounin spoke with barely hidden contempt in his voice, causing Naruto to shrug in response, as he left the Arena and a Team of Medics, removed the Hyuuga's Corpse.


End file.
